Eina
A traveling magician, Eina (pronounced "I - NA") is a female puffball journeying through the cosmos in search of her destiny (and many other things). She is a master of the arcane, but also a skillful comedian. Rayen was her caretaker when Eina was still young. Appearance Eina is just like any puffball. Round body, round arms, round feet... except she always keeps her eyes closed. How does she see? Well... she's a magician, and she figured something out. Her body is of a light violet hue, and her feet and cheeks are pure white colored. She wears a flat, dark-gray-colored top hat with a white ribbon attached to it as a knot. She doesn't let anyone touch the ribbon. Her sorcery keeps her appearance from changing due to age. Even though she may be some other age on the inside, but in plain view, her size suggests that she's just a regular puffball about the age of 17 (in puffball years). Quote: "AS LONG AS MY EXPERTISE IN MAGIC DOESN'T LEAVE ME, I'LL ALWAYS STAY YOUNG!!" (she was being mad at a friend who called her an old granny) Her smile makes her look like she’s always scheming something, and she probably is. She may try to keep her smile on at all times, but she is still capable of showing other emotions if she wanted to. Backstory In my canon: No one knows where Eina came from, not even herself. However, from a young age, Popstar was her home. It was a normal day when she arrived at Popstar - an infant sleeping in the core of a meteorite, as if she was born by the stars. The meteor landed in the midst of a forest, almost causing a fire that would engulf the forest easily. Nevertheless, the forest wasn't just any forest. A retired Star Warrior and a great sorceress, Rayen was the guardian of the forest (not because she loves trees, but because she lives there). Rayen prevented the forest fire's occurrence, and decided to raise the small puffball. She was granted the name of Eina. Rayen tried to raise Eina like how any other ordinary puffball would be raised, as she wanted the young girl to have a nice life full of freedom and liberty. Despite this, Rayen realized that it was impossible to restrain her temptation to train Eina to become another Star Warrior, a sorceress. The small puffball's talent in magic was in plain sight. Even before her training had begun, she had accidentally caused a blizzard in the forest during a hot summer day. The accident had caused her a big flaw in her personality (which will be mentioned more in the personality section). Eina began doubting her choices from this day, but the problem was soon fixed by Rayen. She taught Eina the ways of using tarot cards to see fate. Soon enough, Eina had grown up to become a certified Star Warrior. Although so, she had other intentions in mind. From the first time she had accomplished a tarot reading, the cards had been hinting her at some other great destiny, fate, or even a splendid adventure. Not only this, the cards also pointed towards... a special someone. In order to reach her destiny, Eina needed to begin taking her own choices, instead of always looking to her tarot cards for directions. Will she be able to reach this destiny? Only time will tell. Before Eina left for her voyage, Rayen enchanted two white ribbons, giving one to Eina, saying that it will help them to keep in contact, while also warning her that it is very fragile due to the enchantment. The two bid each other farewell, and Eina set off on her long journey through the cosmos. Since then, a long long time has passed. During her travels, Eina has performed well as a Star Warrior, protecting planets and worlds from evils such as Nightmare. She also met a lot of friends... or should it be, pals. She even found someone who she thinks is her destined one... Evan, otherwise known as Moirai Knight. For a "small" break from her role, Eina has returned to Popstar. During this break, not only had she trained to increase her expertise in arcane magic, but also learned a few new tricks -- a new type of magic, made just for entertainment. She had grown fond in using poker cards and magic in complement to perform magnificent shows for passersby, but also for use in combat. Now, she continues to travel the universe in search of a way to fulfill her destiny. In the Resurrection RP: Eina is personally trained by the retired Star Warrior Rayen, meaning not much people know about her. During the battle / war against NME, Eina and Rayen provided a magically-hidden shelter to those who required a hiding spot. Eina protected the shelter from any attacks or scouts, while Rayen would provide supplies for those taking refuge in the shelter. For most of the time, Eina was outside the shelter, not leaving any impressions for those residing in the shelter. After the battle had ended, she began following the guidance of her tarot cards once again, which lead to the events surrounding her in the RP. Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ (Working in progress) Eina will appear in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ as a brand new Dream Friend, and as the host of Last Pod (ラストポッド), an Alter Friend diverted from Pod. Kirby: Returning Legends Eina, alongside Moirai Knight will appear in Kirby: Returning Legends as a member of the Resistance against Sky Break. Personality For someone who is... as old as her, she does not act like her age. She behaves like a kid. She's in love with small jokes and tricks, though she herself cannot come up with any good jokes. Some people may even think that she's male due to how she acts. However, she is very polite towards others. Her curiosity drives her to learn more about the universe. She likes to help out with problems as she is a Star Warrior, and she also has a strong sense of obligation. She enjoys reading books sometimes, but her main hobby is tarot card reading. She acts dumb sometimes when she does tarot readings for others, as she does not want the other individual to also become reliant on it, like how she did. She has quite a bad temper... which is one of the only few features of her personality matching her real age. Due to her expertise in battle and magic, she is a bit over-confident in herself. She is honest most of the time. She prefers being referred to as madam, but her name is also fine. She doesn't like being asked about her age. Being pals / partners are more of her thing rather than being friends. Due to being over-reliant on the guidance of her tarot cards, she might turn over to villainy if the cards tell her to. This is a weakness in her personality, which gives her the chaotic neutral alignment. However, she will choose to fight the fate written by the cards if her loved ones are on her side. Attacks * Magic Missile: Eina can summon magic circles which project missiles made of pure magic energy. She can control the size of the missiles that she project. The bigger the missile, the more magic energy used. ** Missile Combo!: She consecutively launches two missiles (which are the size of her hand) toward her target, and when her target tries to defend, she summons several magic circles which surround her target and avalanches them with even more missiles. She can even replace the missiles with poker cards, and still have the same effect. * Card Trick: Similar to Kirby's attack when he has the Magic copy ability. Eina throws three poker cards, however, she uses magic to increase the damage caused and velocity of the cards. * Levitation Circle: To obtain high ground advantages, Eina usually stands atop one of these during battle. It allows her to fly around freely, so she also uses it when traveling long distances. She cannot use it offensively, as this magic circle follows the will of those who steps upon it. * Major Arcana Judgement: This attack is... a bit of a double-edged sword. Eina takes a card at random from her Major Arcana tarot deck, and applies effects related to the reading of the card to her target. The effects can either be good or bad. Usually, when the card taken is upright, the effect is positive, and vice versa. * Magic (Physical) attack!: Eina uses a wand to draw a magic circle. A similar magic circle appears above her target, and a boulder (or multiple small rocks) drops from it (this is a joke attack). * Magic (not) punch!: Eina punches someone (this is also a joke attack). Of course these aren’t the only magic moves Eina knows. These are the ones that she commonly uses in battle. She also knows many other generic magic, including but not limited to elemental magic. Eina has a lot of experience in battle, and a lot of attack methods to use, but being over-confident in herself, she doesn't utilize them well. Eina seems to be pretty strong... physically, too. She’d slap puffballs of her dislike, e.g. Galacta, into outer space if she wanted to. However, she is not fond of fighting in close range... so we can ignore this strength of unknown origins. If you’re battling with her, you should probably try to defeat her without seriously angering her... it’ll be best if you don’t anger her. The consequences may be slightly unmeasurable. She's pretty vulnerable when off guard, so, if you're her enemy, you should probably take the chance before she notices your presence. Most Magic attacks won't work as Rayen enchanted the ribbon on Eina's hat, but the enchantment is possible to break if the attacking spell is stronger than it. Give it your best shot if you're some kind of assassin who took the job to assassinate one of the few strongest Star Warriors. Yeah... land mines will work pretty well on her. She’s also vulnerable to poison. Moveset Affiliations * Rayen -- "MOMMY!!!!" (?) -- Eina sees Rayen as the best mom and the best teacher. * Moirai Knight -- "HONEY!!! I'M BACK!!!!~" -- Eina thinks that Evan's fate is deeply intertwined with her own. However, if Evan would act reluctant of their relationship, Eina wouldn't force it. * Boxy Doo -- Eina is slightly jealous of the amount of time Boxy has had together with Evan when the two were kids. Though now, she just thinks he's a cute kid. * And here are some of her impressions on a few canon characters: ** Galacta Knight -- "I'm not gonna let you get away after that insult, little knight!~" -- Galacta knows her real age, somehow. And he annoys her about it. Now she is annoyed by even just his presence. ** Meta Knight -- "Little Meta~ I see that your candy jar is full again, may I have some?~" -- He also knows her real age, but at least he doesn't annoy her about it. ** Kirby -- "You have great potential, young child. Some day, you'll be the new leader of us Star Warriors, I'm sure~" ** King Dedede -- "Tolerable, just needs to be a little-tiny-bit-less greedy~" ** Bandana Dee -- "What a loyal soldier~ He's destined for some great things! He does give me some familiar vibes though..." ** Magolor -- "He seems like someone who'd make evil schemes in his free time, though I'm sure he's a nice guy~" Trivia * The name Eina comes from the German word "eins" / "ein", meaning one. Rayen believed that Eina would be the beginning of a great era, similar to how 1 is the first natural number of all. * Eina can shape-shift using magic, which is how she remains her 17 year old puffball size. ** Sometimes she studies species of organisms which she finds interesting, just so she can shape-shift into their form and experience their lifestyle by sneaking into their community (Eina are you some kind of criminal??). ** One example would be humans. Some day, Eina learnt about the existence of Adeleine, and since Adeleine was perhaps one of the last remaining of the human species, Eina became intensely interested in humans (she is easily interested). * Eina's speculated birthday is April 1st. * The date ekura123 created her concept was May 1st 2019. * Originally, Eina was going to have a small scarf thing instead of a hat, but ekura thought the hat was better. * Eina's magic tent can auto-pilot to her destination while she sleeps cosily inside. It also has auto-temperature control, allowing it's inhabitants to have the best sleeping experience. * Eina doesn't actually need a wand for her Magic (Physical) attack!. It's just there for comedic purposes. * Eina doesn't need to eat or drink, by the way. MAGIC ** However, she does enjoy snacks and beverages. DELICIOUS * She and Rayen are both survivors of the War of the Ancients. * Eina's of Halcandran descent, explaining her weird physical strength despite already being talented in magic, but she doesn't know this. ** Her mother is a Halcandran Mage, while her father is a Halcandran Puffball. ** Her mother is Akana. * Eina's mirror world counterpart is Tana, a lovingly teenage female puffball who'd never do anything to harm someone else (she doesn't have the power to). * It may not seem like it, but her fashion sense is... horrible can’t even begin describing it. * She'd use magic to clone herself just so she can observe Evan when she's out patrolling (which is tiring to an extent as she has to be controlling herself and her clone at the same time). ** News is that she once even pretended to be a student / trainee at where Evan once trained just so she can be with him. * Eina appears to be younger in Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~. * Eina was supposed to grow horns which are symbolic of Halcandran puffballs, but Rayen thought Eina would freak out about it so she prohibited the growth of them. It doesn’t seem like they’re ever going to grow again... ** However, something may be able to trigger it’s growth once again. * Like other Alter Friends, Eina acts similar to, but also contrastingly to, Pod. Both of them are jokey, despite only a very few people like Eina's lame jokes (e.g.: Despacto). However, Eina, rather than having unpredictable emotions like Pod does, only has a bad (very bad) temper. *Eina is the third Alter Friend who is female. The others are Papillon (Last Adeleine) and Melodie (2nd Last Kirby). *Unlike other Alter Friends, as Eina is already the host of Last Pod, it is impossible to create a Last Eina. However, Thouser stole 1/10 of her power during Chapter 5 of Kirby: Miracle Friends +, thus creating her Alter Friend variant. *In Kirby: Miracle Friends +, despite being an ally, Eina acts more ruthless than her original setting. As no one understands the meaning under her smile, most enemies (even Thouser) were fooled by her pleased look. *The only time where Eina did not actually smile is in Kirby: Returning Legends, where there was a brief moment of her angrily starring at Chaods when she encountered the assassin. *There are rumors that she can destroy someone’s self confidence with just words if she wanted to. This was proven when Eina calls the Leader of Sky Break "Metal Bones", resulting him to hesitate before combining with his Alter Reality counterpart. *Here's a novel about her. *Similar to Ravia, Eina can somehow be ruthless if someone makes her angry (although this can be unpredictable by looking at her expression). Coincidentally, both can control magic. Funny Dialogue (These are all imaginary) * With Meta Knight: "Little Meta! I've come back to visit you! Have you prepared any snacks for me?" "... Madam, we can talk about your tea party after you help fix the hole you just made in the Halberd. My ship will be crashing in about half a minute." * With Rayen: "Mommy, the tarot cards tell me that I'll find a knight in shining armor soon! Is it true?" "Deary, don't be silly, you know that knights in shining armor aren't real. Just look at Galacta." "Oh." * With Galacta: "Aeon Hero? Is that your new title? How cute~ Last time we met it was still Temporal Warrior, wasn’t it?” “...old granny.” “Eh? Did you say something?~” (and you know what happens next) * Random quote: "Well, you see, Galacta may be the strongest warrior in all realms, but me and Rayen? We're not warriors. We're sorcerers. Hee hee~" Names in other languages Ch: 艾纳 Ja: 魔法使いエイナ Gallery Eina5.png Eina Poker.png|Eina with Poker Cards Eina Pixel.png|Eina with a Cup of Tea Magic Eina.png|Eina using Magic Mi s si le.png|Pew Pew Why is this so funny.png|Galacta Knight vs Eina Eina Killer.png|Eina SICKO MODE Eina Human.png|Eina as A Human Eina Battle.png|Eina is Her Battle 8E159BC5-C202-4D5C-818F-03EBAE1B732C.png|''The famous magician, Eina, has arrived to put up a fantastical show for you! What mysterious tricks does she have up her sleeves?'' (Pause screen description) 3779ABB6-B0D6-472D-B3BD-D778DF87F28B.png|“I won’t be letting my guard down just yet~” 3E9EC172-83B5-4705-9824-E8FB96319080.png|Eina SICKO MODE 2 5B28F23B-44BD-4F41-A394-D074087327EB.png|Baby Eina. Baby Eina. 076DE9F5-98B0-4994-AFEA-D66221340E4C.png|Eina embarrasses Evan once again!! A8AC5D66-215C-4496-9957-357B21B55878.png|Funny 1EF3AE69-4628-4BCD-83F1-689AE3A4ADF6.png|Eina no (includes vulgar language) FD63D20F-E8C1-4BC3-A226-545EE4CCABDE.png|Eina teaches Ekura some manners (??) D9916D1E-172B-41B0-89B1-6E007A8C1779.png|Rayen helps baby Eina to read her first ever tarot reading 15E6C7D3-9611-4105-9217-16AA6FCCBC9F.png|Eina emoticons 4805412B-A287-4758-91A7-622AD155C5FB.png|“What you’ve done, well... may be tolerable in some cases.” (part 1) D1C2A106-6478-4DF6-A889-13645F1EB775.png|“But you’ve overestimated my patience.” (part 2 of 2) E6B6C9A8-4704-4439-84C8-6259DE507B65.jpeg|Eina in Thouser’s vision Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Puffball Category:Fan Characters Category:OC Category:Kirby Category:Neutral Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Fan Character Category:Fanon Category:Fan character Category:Puffballs Category:Purple Category:Ekura123 Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Bosses Category:Alter Friends Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Good Category:Resistance Category:Sorta Villains